


Just wanna run

by savanna



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: A.k.a ripper, M/M, Rippah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanna/pseuds/savanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small ficlet! </p>
<p>He wants to run. He wants to leave it all behind, but what good would running do? Apparently not much, seeing as he been running for a 145 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just wanna run

**Author's Note:**

> I don't watch tvd much anymore, sorry if anything Is wrong.

All the memories came rushing back. They made Stefan want to scream. So many lost feelings and touches filling his head. The lingering looks. A touch of lips on skin, soft and tender. A sharp stabbing pain of biting. He knows now why Niklaus was so desperate to keep him around. All those forgotten nights spent together. Whispered conversations with the hybrid original. Helping to keep Niklaus's sister from finding out about the nights spent together. The memories filled his head for those few moments, blocking out all others.  
They made him want to run, screaming. To get so far away from here. From him. Niklaus made him remember sharing the unfortunate souls that happened to cross paths with them. Those memories were plagued with the blood of so many innocents. Yet, he couldn't fault Niklaus. Niklaus was only giving into stefan's whims. Giving into love. 

So stefan stayed, if only for that.


End file.
